The present invention pertains to storage structures and more particularly pertains to a container station.
Many types of items, such as recyclables and laundry, need to be sorted, a few items at a time, for storage until disposition. Containers and horizontal shelving provide storage at the expense of easy access and unobstructed vision of the contents of the containers. Attempts to increase physical or visual access may be at the expense of storage efficiency and may make removal of full containers difficult.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved container station.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved container station which provides easy physical and visual access to containers.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved container station from which full containers are easily removable.
It is also highly desirable to provided an improved container station which can be easily expandable to hold more or less containers, as desired.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved container station which provides efficient storage.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved container station which meets all of the above desired features.